Percy Jackson and his futa woman
by DeschenesB
Summary: this will be a Percy Jackson version of my story Xander and his futas. the first chapter is the same as the xander story but the next chapters won't be.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis sighed in frustration as she walked through the forest. She just got through with a training session with Percy Jackson and her hunters, and couldn't stop thinking about how good looking Percy was without a shirt on.

Thinking back to Percy and their spar, Artemis felt something stir and rise in her pants. She breathed in and out trying to keep that part down until she could get home to relieve herself.

You see Artemis is not like most girls. She is not only a god but she was born with both male and female genitalia. She's a futanari. Besides her, there are only three other futanaris that she knows of. They are her sister Athena, Annabeth her sisters daughter, and Thaila grace her half god sister and second in command of the hunt. Out of all of them though, Artemis had the biggest cock, at an impressive 10 inches. The second biggest is Athena who when hard was at 9 inches, Followed by Thaila whose cock is at 8.5 inches, and last is Annabeth's cock which is 7 inches long.

When the four of them got together and talk to each other since they are the only futanaris they know. A recurring conversation they had was which of the males they knew was the most desirable. They had all come to agreement that it was Percy, Even Athena agreed, Though she had to think about it longer than the others. The reason Percy was the most desirable to them was his loyalty, confidence, and kind personality, They thought it would make him willing to do anything for them. He also seemed easier to dominate. Even Athena said she would love to bury herself inside of Percy and hear him moan as she thrusted inside of him and shot her essence into him. It still amazed her just how perverted the god of wisdom and knowledge could be.

Though they did admit that they'd be lying if they said they didn't want to feel Percy's mouth wrapped around their cocks as he gave them blowjobs or have his ass constricting them as they thrusted deep inside of his body and shot their loads into his bowels.

Artemis couldn't count the number of nights she stayed up masturbating to those very thoughts. She imagined her pelvis slapping against percy's ass as she rammed into him from behind. She imagined the slurping noises he made as he serviced her cock with his mouth. she also imagined the look of rapture on his face as he looked up at her with his entire body covered in-

"No! None of that! Just wait until you're sure your alone!" Artemis mentally screamed at herself as she noticed she was out in the open and decided to go a little further in to a secluded part of the forest just in case. A few minutes later she found a place near a tree that she was sure no one would come near.

She sat down at the base of the tree and pulled down her pants and panties, Then pulled out her half hardened cock. She then closed her eyes and thought about Percy, The person she always thought about when masturbating. She moaned as she started stroking her cock and thought about filling Percy up with so much of her cum that his stomach would bulge out. She always loved picturing how he would look after she fucked him while she masturbated. She imagined gangbanging him while she thrusted into him with his legs draped over her shoulders along with Athena forcing her own cock down his throat with Annabeth, and Thaila jacking themselves off waiting their turn with Percy. She moaned even more as she continued stroking her cock to completion.

"Hey Artemis!" Her eyes snapped open at the familiar voice from Percy and looked up to see him staring at her with a grin on his face, before it slowly came off when he noticed her erect penis.

Artemis noticed his gob smacked expression and lunged at him as she growled. She was so damn close to finishing and Percy had to ruin it! Well if she couldn't bring herself pleasure then Percy would just have to do it for her!

Percy felt the wind get knocked out of him as he found himself pinned to a wall by an angry Artemis and gulped when he noticed that she was staring at him with fury, anger, and...lust? He let out a startled gasp when he felt something hard poking his thigh and looked down to see Artemis's cock pressing against his tan pants leaving a wet spot due to her pre-cum.

"A-Artemis, What are you going to-", He didn't get to finish his sentence since Artemis fiercely crashed her lips against his and hungrily made out with him as she kept grinding her cock against his leg. She pulled away and glared at Percy with a haughty expression.

"You've been a naughty boy Percy." Artemis whispered into his ear making him shiver at her hot breath on his skin. "You've been giving me all this stress, and then when I try to relieve this stress, you don't let me. I think the only way i can forgive you is if you relieve my stress for me." Artemis told him as she gave his thigh one rough thrust leaving more pre-cum on his pants.

"W-What are you talking about Artemis?" A scarred Percy asked the horny god.

"I think you know exactly what I mean Percy." Artemis whispered in his ear before she forced him to his knees and slapped his right cheek with her cock, "Now suck."

Percy was in a daze from Artemis slapping her cock against his face that he didn't hear her command but was brought back to reality by Artemis slapping his other cheek and looked up to see her glare.

"You either suck it willingly or I make you suck it."

Percy looked up at her pleadingly," Please Artemis let's just talk about this! I'm sorry for causing you so much stress but you don't have to-", He was cut off once again by Artemis shoving her cock into his open mouth and using her hands to hold his head in place.

"If you won't suck my cock, then just hold still and I'll do it myself! Now open up so that your teeth don't scrape against me, and I swear that if you even think about biting my cock I will beat you so hard that any beating you'll ever get will look like a love tap compared to it!"

Percy, who was terrified at the idea decided to comply and opened his mouth wider to allow Artemis to use his throat to her hearts content. Artemis nodded at his choice and decided to make her fantasy's a reality by thrusting into his hot and waiting mouth.

She moaned deeply at the feeling of his saliva around her cock, it was unlike anything she ever imagined! "Mmm Percy your mouth is so damn hot!" She exclaimed causing him to blush at her praise. While he may not like the idea of Artemis fucking his face, hearing her compliment him made him feel warm inside. That, along with the taste of Artemis's cock in his mouth must have turned him on since he started licking the underside of Artemis's cock, trying his best to make her feel good.

Artemis groaned as she felt Percy's tongue massage her cock and tried her hardest not to blow her load right then and there.

"His mouth was just so damn hot!" Artemis thought absentminded as she shoved more of her cock into his mouth, now having about 7 inches down his throat.

Percy felt Artemis push more into his mouth, He took this as encouragement and started licking more fervently and placed his hands on her hips for support. Percy moaned around the dick of Artemis sending vibrations around her dick. Artemis moaned as she brushed her fingers through Percy's dark hair causing him to feel even warmer at the affection she showed him as he serviced her.

Percy had to repress his gag reflex as Artemis now had about 8 inches down his throat and Percy could tell that she was close due to the rapid twitching of her cock. Percy decided to help Artemis relieve her stress by tightening his hold on her hips and pushing his head forward and took in the last 2 inches into his mouth and started humming a song that his mom used to hum to him when he was younger and couldn't sleep. This did it for Artemis as she gripped tighter into Percy's head and grit her teeth.

"Percccccccccccy!" The strongest female god screamed as she exploded inside of Percy's mouth as he tried to gulp down as much as he could. It proved futile however as Artemis's semen made his cheeks bulge before it overloaded and escaped his mouth along with Artemis's cock which continued to shoot out cum all over Percy's face and hair.

Looking down at Percy, Artemis felt her cock go rigid once again when she saw the state of Percy. There was cum all over his face, hair, and even on his shirt. That, along with the slightly glazed look in his eyes made him look extremely erotic to the futanari god. Percy looked up and saw Artemis's cock rise back to full mast, causing him to stare fearfully into Artemis's eyes.

"Don't be scared Percy, I won't hurt you." Artemis told him while stroking his cum covered hair lovingly. Percy calmed down but couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't protesting like he normally would. Oh well, It's not like he was complaining about giving Artemis pleasure.

"Good, now take off your clothes." She told him before she saw hem reaching for his socks and shoe's she stopped him. "Uh-uh-uh, leave those on." She haughtly told him causing him to blush and nod.

"As you wish, Mistress Artemis." Percy replied submissively, surprising not only Artemis but himself as well. Percy paused for a moment, before remembering something from a movie he saw.

"Futanari." Percy said causing Artemis to look questioningly at him. "That's what you are, Right Mistress Artemis? I know that's what you are, and I don't care. So please Mistress Artemis..." Percy paused and looked up at Artemis with near-pleading eyes. "Make me your cum dump!"

Artemis couldn't contain herself any longer and yanked Percy to his feet and pulled him close to her body causing him to moan when her cock thrusted against his own well endowed prick. "If that is what you wish, then I'll do my best to fullfill your desires!" She whispered to him before she pulled down his pants and boxers. She licked her lips when she saw his tool.

Percy blushed as he noticed her gaze on his cock and turned around. He bent over and wagged his ass at Artemis, inviting her to take him as she pleases.

Percy was panting now as Artemis pushed her penis against his back entrance and gasped as the head slipped through the tight ring of muscle.

Artemis blacked out for a moment as she felt the warmth of Percy's insides for the first time. It was tighter than anything she had ever felt before and hotter than his mouth was! Soon her thighs were pressed against Percy's rear and both groaned in pleasure before Artemis began to thrust.

Percy's face was flushed as his body rocked with movements, his manhood swinging back and forth due to Artemis's movements, The feeling of his companion inside of him made his heart pound in his chest.

Artemis grunted and a vicious thrust hit Percy's prostrate causing the boy to bark in pleasure, his eyes rolled back and his tongue slid past his lips limply.

"A-Artemis! yes! harder!" Percy said as he felt himself fall into ecstasy.

"Oh, Percy, you're so tight! I don't know how much longer I can go!"

Sweat began to coat Artemis's toned frame and her balls began to contract as her end was near. Artemis then noticed Percy was close too so she reached around and gripped the swinging penis with her fingertips, stroking the full length, which she noticed was slightly bigger than Thaila's, with every thrust.

Artemis howled as she unleashed her spunk, coating Percy's insides with fertile seed. Percy cringed and screamed as his own orgasm mingled with his lover's release. The warmth of semen in his gut caused him to spray the wall and floor below white, though Artemis had locked herself in Percy as she wanted to fill him up with as much seed as possible causing her lover's stomach to bloat lightly.

They rocked gently as their orgasms faded and Artemis turned around and sat down against the tree and gently pulled Percy into her lap, Nibbling the hot flesh of his neck gently. She absently traced a scar on the right side of his neck with her tongue causing him to shiver slightly.

Percy lay in Artemis's lap, nuzzling his face into the crook of Artemis's neck and moaning at her licking his neck, enjoying the afterglow of some awesome sex. He tilted his head to the side so he could kiss his lover and Artemis obliged with excitment.

Their lips moved against each other as Percy's hand snaked its way into Artemis's and entwind his fingers with hers.

Percy let his lovers tongue into his mouth and sucked on it as he felt Artemis's hand grasp his flacid cock and slowly stroked it causing him to wimper.

"Please Artemis, I don't think I can take any more! You already took my virginity and i don't think i can go another round. "He told Artemis.

Said god was slightly taken aback by the fact that she was the first person that Percy ever had sex with; Sure she knew that he's never had a girlfriend despite Annabeth's wanting him but she didn't think he was a virgin either. It made her feel warm inside knowing that she was his first so she decided to comply with him and kissed him on the lips affectionately.

"Okay Percy, I'll let you rest for now but tomorrow you'll full fill what you told me earlier and become my cum dump, and the cum dump of the other futa's in camp half blood." She told him making his eyes widen and look at her startled.

"You mean there are other futanaris at camp?" Percy asked her with an underlying tone of excitement.

Artemis nodded her head and looked down at him playfully. "Yes but I'm not going to tell you who they are Percy," she told him, making him pout.

"That's not nice Mistress Artemis! Why don't you tell me?" He whined causing her to chuckle and peck him on the lips.

"I won't tell you because I want it to be a surprise when they have sex with you." She replied while stroking his hair making him nuzzle into her touch.

"Okay, Mistress Artemis." Percy said before he yawned and fell asleep causing Artemis to smile and carry him to her tent with his clothes in her hands. She was so going to tell the others about this!


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing in frustration Percy stopped practicing his aim with a bow and arrow and began to walk back to his tent where he was staying while hanging out with the hunters of Artemis. While walking to his tent Percy's ass hole began to twitch and bother him again, It's been doing this ever since that night when Artemis fucked him. he tried everything he could to get it to stop, everything from fingering himself to using a handle from a sword to the shaft of an arrow but no matter what he did he still felt the desire to have a cock in his ass. He had no idea on what to do he thought about going to Artemis and asking for her to help but his pride wouldn't let him. he also thought about looking for the other futanari women that Artemis mentioned but he didn't know how to do that and he didn't think asking a woman if she had a penis was the right thing to do. Arriving at his tent Percy stopped his thinking opened the flap and entered it only to freeze in shock because laying down on his sleeping bag was Thalia Grace his cousin. But what shocked him so much was that she was completely naked showing off her c-cup breasts and five inch soft cock.

"What are you doing here Thalia?" Percy asked while staring at her cock with lust and hunger.

"I thought it was time that I had a go at your ass," Thalia said as Percy watched her cock grow from five inches soft to eight and a half inches rock hard.

"What did you say?" Percy asked as he was too busy looking at her cock to have heard what she said.

"I said that I have been wanting a go at your ass for a while now so get over here on your knees and suck me off before I fuck you." Thalia said while playing with her breasts.

"Okay," Percy said nervously as he fell to his knees and crawled over to Thalia's cock. Grasping her cock with his hands Percy pulled the forskin covering the head back and bent down engulfing the tip into his mouth. Sliding his tongue around her cocks tip Percy lapped up the pre-cum that began dripping before pushing his head down taking her entire cock down his throat.

"Oh god Percy that's so good," Thalia moaned out as she used her right hand to play with her breasts and nipples while her left hand rubbed his head and pushed him down her cock until he couldn't go anymore.

Bobbing his head up and down Thalia's cock Percy moved his right hand to her pussy and began to rub his fingers over her outer lips. Sliding a little bit of his finger into her Percy winced when she slapped him and said. "Don't touch my pussy Percy I need to remain a virgin, now get ready I'm going to cum."

Doing as she said Percy moved his fingers away from her pussy and moved his head down her cock as far as he could causing Thalia to cum down his throat and into his stomach. Swallowing as much of her cum as he could Percy pulled his mouth off of her once she was done cumming.

"Dam Percy that was good now turn around and let me get a look at that ass," Thalia said as she jerked herself off to stay hard.

Moving around on his hands and knees Percy faced away from Thalia and raised his ass into the air. Feeling Thalia spread his ass cheeks apart Percy waited for her to insert her cock only to be surprised when he felt something wet and cold enter him. Turning his head towards her Percy asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just relax all I'm doing is lubing you up so that I won't hurt you when I enter you," Thalia said as she pulled out the toy she was using to lube his insides. Putting the head of her cock into his ass Thalia said to him before she thrusted into him, "Get ready I'm about to enter you."

Feeling Thalia thrust into him Percy moaned out in pleasure as she began to move back and forth fucking him anally. So lost in pleasure was he from feeling Thalia inside of him that neither Thalia or Percy noticed when the tent vanished and surrounding him and Thalia was Artemis and her hunters naked stroking there cocks. Stepping forward Artemis signaled her hunters silently that she would go first then Phoebe after that the hunters could have him. Stroking her ten inch rock hard cock Artemis slapped Percy in the face with it getting his attention. Looking up Percy's eyes went wide with surprise at how many women with cocks were surrounding him, quickly counting at least sixteen plus Artemis and Thalia which made eighteen the entire group of hunters.

Grabbing Percy's head and forcibly turning him to face her cock Artemis ordered him to, "Suck me off Percy."

Opening his mouth Percy took the head of her cock and began to suck on it when he heard Artemis say, "Dam it Percy just suck me off already!" before she thrusted her hips forward and began to face fuck him. Moaning out from Thalia fucking him and choking from Artemis's actions Percy quickly brought Artemis to orgasm.

"So good," Artemis moaned out as she came into Percy's mouth. Looking down Artemis watched in pride as Percy tried to swallow all of her cum only for it to prove too much and begin to spill out of his nose and the side of his lips. Removing her cock from his mouth Artemis stepped back and watched as her second in command Thalia threw he head back and released her load into Percy's ass. Seeing Thalia fall back spent Artemis turned to her hunters and said, "Alright girls you can have Percy now just make sure not to use your pussy."

"Yes my lady," every hunter called out at the same time.

"I'll take his mouth it's been a while since a boy has sucked me off," Phoebe called out as she walked forward towards Percy with her six inch hard cock swinging back and forth between her legs. Grabbing Percy's face in her right hand Phoebe moved his mouth to her cock and stopped when she caught a glimpse of his eyes. Looking at the dazed expression in his eyes Phoebe called out to the hunters and said, "Hey girls Thalia and Artemis almost fucked him unconscious!"

"Really that's so hot," one of the hunters replied as Phoebe slid her cock into his mouth. Thrusting her cock into Percy's mouth Phoebe watched as two hunters came forward one of them raised his ass and roughly entered him while the other a daughter of Aphrodite crawled under him to suck on his cock. Turning her head to see what the other hunters were doing while she fucked Percy's face Phoebe saw the hunters standing around in a circle jerking themselves off to the sight of Percy being fucked in both holes. Feeling her balls tighten up signaling that she was about to cum Phoebe turned back to Percy and pulled her cock out of his mouth and came all over his face.

"Dam that was good, alright who's next?" Phoebe asked addressing the hunters.

"Me I'm next," a voice called out from under Percy.

"Then get up here," Phoebe replied and watched as the daughter of Aphrodite crawled out from under Percy while licking his cum off of her lips. Moving over to Thalia and Artemis Phoebe sat down next to them and said, "Thanks for this lady Artemis it's been a while since I got my dick sucked."

"You're welcome Phoebe now be quiet and watch the show," Artemis said as she and Thalia slowly played with their cocks while watching Percy get fucked.

**(A couple of hours latter)**

In a flash of golden light Athena the goddess of wisdom appeared inside the camp of Artemis and her hunters. Looking around in shock Athena took in the sight around her because all around the camp the hunters were passed out naked. In the middle of the camp was Percy Jackson who was also passed out naked and completely covered in cum from his head to his toes. Thinking to herself out loud Athena said, "What the Hades happened here?"

"An orgy is what happened," a female voice replied from behind Athena.

Turning around in shock Athena noticed her sister Artemis sitting down on a log with her legs spread open and her second in command Thalia bobbing her head up and down Artemis's cock.

"Did ever hunter here fuck Percy?" Athena asked shocked that he survived such a thing.

"Oh yeah we all had a turn with him," Thalia said taking her mouth off of Artemis's cock.

"Get back to work Thalia," Artemis said to her second in command and watched as she did what she was told. Turning to Athena Artemis asked, "Why are you here Athena?"

"Annabeth was worried about Percy and asked if I could go and get him for her," Athena replied.

"Well he's right there you can have him back because were done with him for now," Artemis told Athena as she moaned out and came into Thalia's throat.

"Thanks I'll take him back to Annabeth," Athena said as she snapped her fingers once cleaning him up before she grabbed him and teleported away.

"I'm going to miss his ass," Thalia said getting up from her knees.

"Me too, I think we should go to camp half blood in a week to recruit some new girls and if we happen to run into Percy well that would be a good thing." Artemis said with a smile full of mischief matching Thalia's.


End file.
